Una noche inolvidable
by LittleGrayPony
Summary: Según la leyenda un oscuro secreto se oculta tras las puertas de la mansión McAdams. Jett y Dak retan a James a ir a la mansión a pasar una noche o tener sexo con ellos, por supuesto que James acepta la apuesta... pero ¿Qué ocurrira ahí adentro? Es una sola noche pero que se volverá inolvidable para james. Una noche que lo terminará volviendo loco. KAMES-SMUT


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Soy yo... la escritora más ausente que puede existir. Lo siento por la ausencia pero sí leíste mi biografía sabrás que me cuesta subir. La inspiración me odia y el tiempo y bla, bla, bla.**_

_**En fin... les traigo un Fic que es AU/UA (Universo Alternativo), se preguntaran ¿Por qué?**_

_**Solo leanlo y lo averiguaran...**_

_**Advertencias: Por favor, es M por una razón. Tiene palabras fuertes y escenas de sexo explicito. Bueno no tan explicito, pero si tu mente es inocente o no esta tan pervertida como la mía y la ciertas personas que conozco (¡Tu sabes quién eres!) ¡NO LO LEAS! No me hago responsable de pervertir mentes... aunque amo hacerlo XD Sí vieran como disfruto de escribir cosas para pervertirlos.**_

**_Ahora sí, sin más disfruten leyendo lo que yo disfrute escribiendo..._**

* * *

_**"Una Noche Inolvidable"**_

* * *

"31 de Octubre de 1998

Querido Diario:

Llegue al lugar que indicaba la nota. Todo está oscuro. El edificio abandonado huele a… ¿Sangre? ¿Podrido? Es como si un millón de personas hubieran muerto aquí. Aunque esto huele mal, no es por eso que sigo teniendo ese presentimiento horrible. No debí salir de noche sola, más en la noche de Halloween. Según la abuela en la noche de Halloween los monstruos se aprovechan de los mortales desvalidos que se creen lo suficientemente valientes como para salir a enfrentarlos. ¡Un momento escucho ruidos! Creo que el lugar no está del todo abandonado…, debo esconderme antes de que alguien pueda encontrarme. Mataré a Mathew cuando salga de aquí, no debía de aceptar el reto. Está casa es tétrica y lúgubre. Entre en una habitación con un poco de luz, quizá la única luz de esta casa. Veo una sombra que se acerca. Tengo miedo. Si no salgo de esto… cualquiera que encuentre este diario vaya al lugar de la nota y escriba lo que yo no pude. En estas paredes se esconde un oscuro secreto…"

―Entonces―inquirió Dak― ¿Quién acepta el reto de Marian McAdams?

Todos voltearon a verse las caras, para ver quién sería en tonto que aceptaría el reto. Nadie había llegado tan lejos como para adentrarse en la propiedad de los McAdams. Ese diario solo es algo que leemos cada año, para el día de brujas. Así asustamos a los niños más pequeños pero, nunca habíamos pensado en hacerlo realmente.

―Vamos chicos―dijo Jett―, alguien debe hacerlo.

― ¿Qué ganamos nosotros, eh? ―pregunté.

―No estás pensando en aceptar el reto de este par de idiotas ¿O sí? ―me susurró Carlos, quién había permanecido con la cara oculta tras la espalda de Logan.

― ¿Qué te parece una cita con ambos, James? ―replico coqueto Dak y codeo a su amigo quien pego una sonora carcajada.

― ¿Te encantaría, no es así? ―ese par de tontos pensaban que eran los más guapos, se creían un par de bombones. Dak me invito a salir una vez pero, lo rechacé. No salgo con idiotas.

―Sé que te mueres por salir conmigo―Dak quiñó su ojo izquierdo y sonrió de lado―, más bien sería un favor.

―Ya quisieras―bromeé. A pesar de ser un par de idiotas, son muy buenos chicos. Unos de mis mejores amigos―. Cien dólares cada uno y lo hago.

―Yo te pagaría cien dólares por otra cosa, eh―sonrió pícaro, y poso su mano en mi muslo derecho.

Puse mi mano cerca de su entrepierna, me acerque a su oreja y susurré:

―Entonces que sean doscientos cada uno―acaricie su muslo con mi mano, rozando levemente su paquete y paseé la punta de mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja. Me aleje de él y le sonreí coqueta. Hubiera pagado porque vieran su cara en ese momento, se moja más rápido que un niño― ¿Y bien?

―No lo hagas―me rogó Carlos―, por favor. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Vamos Carlos―alargó Jett―, deja que James haga la apuesta. Todo sabemos que no llegará más lejos que los demás.

Mantuve una mirada asesina hacía Jett. Le encantaba hacerme enojar. Subestimarme no es bueno y eso lo sabían ellos dos muy bien.

―Vamos mi amor―le dijo Logan a Carlos―, no es bueno meterse en pelea de gatos.

―Está bien―el tomo el brazo de su novio y ambos se fueron. Dejándonos solos a nosotros tres.

―Entra a la casa, pasa una noche ahí y te daremos quinientos dólares―reto Jett. Estaba cediendo demasiado rápido, algo tramaban estos dos. Ellos compartieron miradas cómplices y luego volvieron a fijar su vista en mí.

―Y sí no lo logras―Dak se acercó a mi oído derecho y susurró con voz ronca―tendrás que aflojar para nosotros.

― ¿Aceptas o no, James? ―susurró Jett en mi otro oído.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba metido en un problema. No es que fuera virgen ni nada por el estilo, pero estos dos no son de sexo convencional. Si perdía la apuesta, tendría que pasar una noche con ellos. Ambos para ser exactos. Pero no iba a dejar que ellos vieran que estaba asustado. Ese no era mi estilo. Lograría pasar una noche en la mansión McAdams y luego tendría en mis manos quinientos dólares.

―Vale chicos―me puse de pie y gire para verlos de frente―ahora sí que me tiene atrapado.

Sonreí de costado. Colé mi mano debajo de los bermudas, agarré mis calzoncillos y las baje lentamente seguida por las miradas de esos dos. Levante un pie, luego el otro para sacarla totalmente. Tome entre mis manos la tela y la arrojé a la cara de Dak. Ellos ya me habían visto desnudo en la ducha de hombres después de las prácticas de Hockey, y además mi pudor… estaba por los suelos. Volví a colocarme los bermudas.

―Sé que voy a ganar, así que les dejare estas para que no se sientan tan solos en la noche―reí maliciosa al ver el bulto que aparecía en los vaqueros de ambos. Seguro pensaron que cogeríamos ahí mismo―. Acepto la apuesta.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi casa para tomar un poco de ropa. Y unas cuantas cosas para pasar la noche fuera. Vivía solo, así que no debía de darle explicaciones a nadie. Tomé ropa interior limpia antes de salir de casa con mi bolso. Cerré la puerta de entrada con llave y al girar sobre mis talones. Ahí estaban Jett y Dak. Les sonreí y me acerque a ellos.

―Vienen a escoltarme ¿o qué?

―No queremos que te rajes, James―respondió Jett encogiéndose de hombros.

―Y si lo haces queremos cobrar nuestro premio―terminó Dak, imitando el acto de Jett.

Llegamos a la mansión McAdams. Si que lucía tétrica. Es jardín estaba descuidado, lleno de basura. Las ventanas del primer nivel estaban rotas y se lograba ver la telaraña de adentro. Tragué en seco. Yo y mi maldita boca. Iba a sufrir esta noche. Lo sabía. Me despedí de los chicos y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa. Giré la pelilla y la puerta hizo un terrible chirrido.

―Solo le falta aceite, solo eso―dije para mí mismo.

Escuche algo caer. Sujete más fuerte la correa de mi bolso.

― ¡¿Cómo si mi bolso pudiera protegerme, maldición?! ―bufé― Una noche James, una maldita noche. Sólo es una noche.

Seguí caminando por el largo pasillo de entrada con pies de plomo. Llegué a una escalera doble. ¿Izquierda o derecha? No, era mejor no subir. Seguí recto hasta encontrar una habitación parecida a una sala de estar. Había un sillón roto, al que se le salía el relleno y algunos resortes. ¡Para nada cómodo!, pensé al acostarme en él. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño y la improvisada cama que hice en la alfombra de la habitación y unas chamarras… no era para nada cómodo.

―Por Dios James, te estás comportando como un maldito cobarde―grité―. Ahora mueve tu jodido culo y busca una jodida cama para dormir.

Obligué a mis pies a subir las escaleras del lado izquierdo. Abrí cauteloso, la única puerta que había en el corto pasillo, entré y me quedé estupefacto. Era un cuarto de baño pero, parecía el cuarto de baño de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Una tina tan grande como para dos personas con un reposacabezas de… Sí, de terciopelo. Sales de baño. Un lavamanos de porcelana. Un inodoro de cerámica, toallas de seda; contrastado con las paredes color crema. Dios esto sí que es un baño. No parecía descuidado ni nada por el estilo, a diferencia del primer nivel esto estaba muy limpio.

―James―olfateé mi axila―, apestas. No creo que les moleste que tome un baño.

Preparé un delicioso baño de espuma. Me deshice de toda mi ropa y deslice mi cuerpo en la deliciosa agua tibia con espuma y olor a jazmín. Posé mi cabeza en el reposa cabezas de terciopelo rojo, cerré los ojos y comencé a pasar mis manos con espuma por todo mi cuerpo y a disfrutar de mis propias caricias. Hombros, brazos, pecho, vientre, muslos.

Me detuve en mi monte de Venus. Acaricie los enmarañados cabellos oscuros con las yemas de mis dedos. Dude en bajar más, sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe y examine todo el cuarto con la mirada. No había nadie. Volví a acomodarme.

Un dedo travieso se deslizo entre mi hendidura. Separándola lenta y tiernamente hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Separe las piernas hasta toparlas con la fría cerámica para que mi dedo tuviera más libertad. Gemí cuando mi dedo comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mi sensible botón. Bajé mi otra mano hasta rozar mi dedo con mi entrada. Lo introduje lentamente sin dejar de acariciar mi clítoris. Una corriente eléctrica bajo por mi columna. La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba cada vez más y más. Me sentía quemar. Necesitaba algo más que ese simple y flacucho dedo penetrándome. Algo más grande, más grueso era lo que añoraba mi coño húmedo y excitado.

Retire el dedo dentro de mí y largue mi mano hasta meterla dentro de mi bolso. Necesitaba mi vibrador.

― ¡Maldición! ―gruñí―Olvide el maldito vibrador.

Solté una retahíla de maldiciones mientras acomodaba nuevamente mi dedo en mi interior. Lo movía ansioso dentro y fuera de mi apretada y mojada entrada. Otro dedo se coló al primero haciendo que soltara uno que otro gemido. Sentí como mi vientre bajo se tensaba. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

―Oh, maldición sí―jadeé cuando el tan ansiado orgasmo exploto en mí.

―Qué bonito despertarse y tener un show así―abrí los ojos instantáneamente. Cerré mis piernas y abracé mi pecho como escudo. ¿Alguien me había visto… masturbándome?

Un chico alto, piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas. Estaba recostado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta abierta. Llevaba una musculosa blanca y unos vaqueros negros que se le ceñían perfectos a las piernas trabajas que tenia. Era pura carne y tentación. Su mirada llego a mi calurosa e invitadora y esa maldita bocaza mía boqueo sin emitir sonido alguno. Lo hizo que él se diera cuenta de lo condenadamente guapo que me resultaba.

―Yo… yo… ―genial, quédate sin palabras James. Infierno, di algo―. ¿Desde hace cuanto qué estás ahí?

―Lo suficiente para saber que necesitas qué te cojan fuerte y duro―dijo él con la mirada oscura y las pupilas dilatas.

― ¿Quién dijo que quiero coger contigo? ―repliqué a la defensiva.

Él se acerco lo suficiente, hasta quedar justo al lado de la tina.

―Yo no lo hice―dijo él con cierta diversión―, fuiste tú―el color subió automáticamente hacia mis mejillas―. Aunque no me importaría coger ese jodido culo tuyo.

Antes de que pudiera responderle cualquier cosa sus labios cubrieron los míos. Sus labios sabían tan bien. Su lengua entro invasora en mi cavidad bucal, recorriendo cada una de las partes ocultas de ella. Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, su miembro y el mío llevaban a cabo una guerra que nos dejo sin aire. Sentí su mano callosa contra mi piel tratando de separar mis piernas. Las abrí apenas para sentir su toque.

Su mano quemaba contra mi piel como el fuego del infierno. Me estaba quemando vivo. Sus dedos jugaban con mi carne prohibida; uno de sus dedos entro en mí y no pude evitar soltar un gemido audible que fue apagado por sus dulces labios, la frescura del agua y la caliente piel estaban a punto de llevarme al mejor orgasmo que pude haber tenido. Mi alma abandono mi cuerpo cuando su mano se retiro, al igual que sus labios. Dejándome hambriento, caliente y empezado.

―No―jadeé―, por favor no te detengas ahora―supliqué―. Maldición, necesito que me cojas.

Tome el cuello de su camisa y con todas las fuerzas que pude arranque ese pedazo de tela que me hacía estorbo. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba una polla dura y firme desgarrando mi carne con fuerza. Como pude me puse en pies y salí de la tina. El agua escurría en mi cuerpo y el fresco aire era como una caricia erótica. Empuje al sujeto hasta sentarlo en la taza de baño.

Me deshice de sus vaqueros junto con sus bóxers y solo Dios sabe donde quedaron. Monte a horcadas sobre él, creando una deliciosa fricción de su férrea y dura carne contra la mía, sensible y mojada. Él me tomo de las caderas y me levanto apenas para acomodar su miembro en mi entrada. Gemí cuando entro de un solo en mí.

―Sí―gemí mientras lo montaba, cual jinete―, así. Cógeme fuerte y duro.

Él paso uno de sus brazos por mi culo, agarrando y se puso de pie sin salirse de mí y de un instante a otro sentí la fría baldosa del baño contra mi espalda. Enrolle mis piernas a su cintura para no perder su contacto. Él se movía mucho más rápido y fuerte de lo que yo lo hacía. Clave las uñas en su espalda al primer embate.

― ¿Así de fuerte? ―preguntó mientras movía su caderas salvaje mente contra las mías. Empujando su miembro dentro y fuera de mí― ¿Te gusta que te coja el coño?

―Sí, diablos―jadeé cerca de su oído―. Cógeme todo lo que quieras.

Sentía como si fuera a partirme a la mitad, me sentía tan lleno y satisfecho… y aún no había terminado. Ese hombre había hecho crecer más rápido mi libido de lo que lo hace la pornografía. Cada vez sentía más cerca el final, más fuertes sus embestidas y más débil mi carne. Los espasmos llegaron a mi cuerpo, sacudiéndolo fuerte con el orgasmo abrazador que llego a mí.

―Tranquilo―susurró él acariciando mi cabello―, tranquilo.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunté repentinamente. Había cogido con el condenado y ni, siquiera, sabía su nombre. Él sonrió. Se podría decir que parecía tierno.

― Eso no importa, solo descansa―susurró e instantáneamente cerré los ojos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome en mi habitación. No estaba en la mansión McAdams. Sino en mi propia habitación. Solo. Con ropa. Todo había sido tan real. Al día siguiente les pregunte a Jett y Dak si había hecho una apuesta con ellos y los dos respondieron que No. ¿Entonces qué diablos había ocurrido? Podía jurar que eso no había sido un simple sueño, era real. Pero nunca tendré el valor suficiente como para entrar en la mansión McAdams y averiguar por mi mismo que ese simple sueño que lleva atormentándome noche tras noche fue real…

* * *

_**Bueno, como se darán cuenta... tiene algo extraño. Para los perspicacez que se dieron cuenta ¡Sí, James tiene partes de mujer!**_

_**Les explico, originalmente era de una mujer (yo lo escribí así) pero quería adaptarlo y gracias a la ayuda de **__**RusherloveKogan,**__** gracias amigo, logré encontrar la manera de adaptarlo. A mí personalmente me gusto, no sabría decir ustedes.**_

**_Así que para saber si te gusto o no... Deja tu review que esta cientificamente comprobado que el 99.99% de los reviews suben el autoestima del escritor y hacen que te orgasmees mejor. Así que si quieres orgasmearte mejor, Deja un Review._**

**_Si te gusto esta historia, lee mis demás historias. Estoy segura que te gustarán._**

**__****LittleGrayPony**


End file.
